


Brother Knows Best

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's sick and Dean spends the day taking care of him. Wee!chester. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

It was official, Sammy was sick.

It had first started out with some sniffles. Dean could handle sniffles.

But soon came the scratchy throat, followed closely behind by the watery eyes.

And now it was a full on flu, aches and pains in all.

It had started the previous night at around 11:30pm. Sam had woken up complaining of a tummy ache and soon after came the puking. Fortunately for Dean, he had just made the bucket.

It was now 12:30pm the following afternoon and Dean was exhaustedly trying to get a pale looking Sam to eat a little bit of something.

"Come on Sammy, you gotta try just a bit, or you won't get better," Dean encouraged.

"M'not hungry," Sam mumbled through his comforter.

Dean sighed, as he put the bowl of soup down. He put his hand on Sammy's forehead for the millionth time that day, receiving a burning sensation on his hand. Poor Sammy, he must be feeling miserable.

"Dean?" Sammy choked out, "Can you read to me?"

"Sure Sammy," Dean smiled.

He really hated reading, but if it made his little brother feel better than he'd do it.

He picked up one of the many paperback books that Sammy had acquired over his short life and began reading.

Twenty minutes and five books later, Dean heard the soft snoring of his little brother.

Relieved that Sam was finally getting some sleep, Dean laid down beside him to try and catch a few Zs as well.

He was out before his head hit the pillow, tired from a long night spent cleaning up puke and tending to his miserable baby brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys had slept for a good two hours before Dean's eyes flickered open once more. He looked over at Sam who was nestled into his side, clammy hands grasping Dean's arms.

Dean re positioned Sam, careful not to wake him, and went to see about making some more soup for when Sam woke up, hoping that he would finally be hungry.

He put on some chicken noodle, knowing it was Sammy's favorite, then went to check on Sammy again.

When he arrived in the room, he saw that Sammy had woken up. He felt his forehead once more and was panicked when it felt like it was hotter than before.

"Dean..." Sammy whined.

"Hold on Sammy, I gotta get the thermometer, you're burning up," Dean said, rushed.

Seconds later he was sticking the thermometer into Sammy's mouth, despite his protesting little brother.

103.5

Great! Dean thought to himself, just great.

"Sam you're really hot, I gotta get your temperature down," Dean told Sam, "I know you feel gross, but you need to get in a cold tub to cool yourself off."

Sammy whimpered slightly, nestling deeper into his blankets, eyes closing again.

"Nope, c'mon Sammy," Dean ordered.

Dean quickly ran the cold bath water and placed Sam inside.

"Ahhhh," Sam screamed when his skin touched the water, "Too cold Dean," he whined, voice just above a whisper.

"I know Sammy," Dean soothed quietly, looking down at his shivering baby brother.

Seconds later, a burning smell filled the room, the soup! Dean remembered panicked.

Quickly he ran to the kitchen and retrieved the burnt soup from the stove. He placed it in the sink and sighed. This was not turning out to be a good day at all!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Once Sammy's fever was down enough, Dean dried him off and carried him back to the bed, laying him down and placing the blankets over him once more.

He then went back to the bathroom and wet a face cloth with cold water. Arriving back at Sam, he placed the cloth on his brother's forehead, making sure that his fever would stay down.

After, he went to leave the room and give his tired brother some much needed peace and quiet. But a small hand grasping the back of his shirt stopped him.

"Don't leave me," Sammy mumbled, barely awake.

Dean sighed to himself, but sat down on the other side of the bed.

Sam kept his hand grasped around Dean's as he drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke the next morning to Sam bouncing on his bed.

"Dean I'm starving!" He exclaimed, obviously rid of his twenty-four hour flu.

But, before Dean could say one word, his hand was covering his mouth as he rushed to the bathroom, fully emptying his stomach.

Just great, Dean thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thanks to sliceappleofpie for the request! Enjoy and please review!


End file.
